fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Sports Mix 2 (Nintendo)
Mario Sports Mix 2 is a video game developed and published by Nintendo. All the sports from Mario Sports Mix (original) are returning, but Nintendo announced there will be a couple more added. Mario Sports Mix 2 is the second game of the series overall. New Features There are more unlockable outfits for characters by doing different kinds of tasks. Color customization is also available, but not listed below. New sports for Mario Sports Mix 2 include baseball (despite a separate series), bowling, boxing, football, golf, kickball, racing (despite the Mario Kart series), soccer, swimming, table tennis, tennis and track and field. Racing and baseball will obviously not include many perks, features and advantages and there will be advertisements for Mario Kart 8 and Mario Baseball 3 in the stadiums or in easter eggs for the game. Swimming has special options compared to the other Mario Sports Mix 2 games. You can do relay races, sprints (50, 100, 250 or 500 MM), Marco-Polo, diving contests etc. Removed Features The Final Fantasy characters will also not be returning to Mario Sports Mix 2. Characters There will be a total of 16 characters to originally start out with and there will be another 4 unlockable characters and 4 buyable characters. File:Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Magenta, Blue, Green, Orange, Yellow File:Bowser_NSMBW.png|Bowser File:Daisy.png|Daisy Original, Cosmic, Metal, Paper, Shorts File:DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong File:DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong File:Koopa Kid.png|Koopa Kid Yellow, Blue, Green, Red File:KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa Green, Red File:NSMBWii_Luigi.png|Luigi Original, Cosmic, Metal, Paper File:Mario_NSMB2.png|Mario Original, Bee, Blooper, Boo, Cosmic, Doctor, Metal, Paper, Penguin, Propeller, Shorts, Tanooki File:NokiShell.PNG|Noki Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach Original, Cosmic, Doctor, Metal, Paper, Shorts File:Toad.png|Toad Red, Aqua, Black, Brown, Blue, Green, Lime, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Teal, Yellow File:MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette File:NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi File:LazyWario.png|Wario Biker, Wario-Man File:Yoshi FS.png|Yoshi Green, Aqua, Black, Brown, Blue, Lime, Magenta, Navy, Orange, Purple, Red, Teal, Yellow Unlockable Characters File:BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi File:Baby_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario File:PiantaTree.PNG|Pianta Royal Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Metal, Shorts Buyable Characters File:Hammer_Brother..png|Hammer Bro Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Sledge Bro File:Luma.png|Lumac, u Cream, Aqua, Blue, Green, Orange, Pink, Red, Yellow File:NES Luigi.png|NES Luigi File:8bitsprite-1-.png|NES Mario Character Types 3-Tool Players File:Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Magenta, Blue, Green, Orange, Yellow File:Daisy.png|Daisy Original, Paper, Shorts File:KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa Green, Red File:NSMBWii_Luigi.png|Luigi Original, Paper File:Mario_NSMB2.png|Mario Original, Paper, Shorts File:NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach Original, Paper, Shorts Defensive Players File:DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong File:NES Luigi.png|NES Luigi File:8bitsprite-1-.png|NES Mario File:PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Metal, Shorts File:Toad.png|Toad Red, Aqua, Black, Brown, Blue, Green, Lime, Orange, Purple, Yellow File:NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi Offensive Players File:Bowser_NSMBW.png|Bowser File:DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong File:Hammer_Brother..png|Hammer Bro Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Sledge Bro File:Koopa Kid.png|Koopa Kid Yellow, Blue, Green, Red File:PiantaTree.PNG|Pianta Royal Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:LazyWario.png|Wario Speed Players File:BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi File:Baby_Mario_NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario File:Luma.png|Lumac, u Cream, Aqua, Blue, Green, Orange, Pink, Red, Yellow File:NokiShell.PNG|Noki Blue, Green, Red, Yellow File:MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette File:Yoshi FS.png|Yoshi Green, Aqua, Black, Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, Red, Yellow Game Modes Mario Sports Mix 2 features ten playable sports, all unique from each other. Players can play either alone with CPU allies, cooperatively with others up to three players, or against one another. Four players can participate; however, they can only participate in Vs. mode, and it is impossible to have all four players team up. ? Panels return from Mario Hoops 3-on-3, where they serve the same purpose: to provide players with either coins or an item. Unlike Mario Hoops 3-on-3, items are held in reserve rather than players holding them. The more coins players have, the more points they can get when they achieve a scoring. Players lose coins when they get hit by an opposing item, which makes the coins scatter on the floor. However, in dodgeball, coins increase the attack power of attacks, and players can't lose coins from items. There are also special options that can be adjusted for each sport in exhibition mode, such as turning on and off ? Panels, setting the number of periods and the time limit, and other options which can be specific for each sport. Once the options are set, they do not reset whenever a players turns off the game. Exhibition Exhibition mode allows players to play any one of the sports and customize the rules of the match from the court selection screen at anytime before the match begins. From there, players can select any four or six of the twenty playable characters and one of the fourteen compatible courts. Players may unlock characters or courts by playing games in this mode. Sports There are sixteen sports in Mario Sports Mix 2. This is eleven more than the original Mario Sports Mix. Nintendo said "we are trying to aim for a wider range of activities in this Mario Sports Mix". Unlockable sports include baseball, bowling, boxing, dodgeball, golf, kickball, racing, swimming and table tennis (nine). *Baseball *Basketball *Bowling *Boxing *Dodgeball *Football *Golf *Hockey *Kickball *Racing *Soccer *Swimming *Table Tennis *Tennis *Track and Field *Volleyball Stadiums Most of the stadiums were Mario Kart tracks, but a couple are holdovers from the original Mario Sports Mix. A couple are new that were thrown in by Nintendo, in hopes for a wide range of stadiums. There are a total of twenty stadiums, one for each character, but eleven of them are unlockables. *Baby Luigi Shipyardu *Baby Mario Desert *Birdo Snow Hillu *Bowser Castle *Daisy Cruiser *Diddy Kong Land: 2050u *Donkey Kong Jungle *Hammer Bro Mallu *Koopa Kid Factoryu *Koopa Troopa Army Base *Luigi's Mansionu *Luma Galaxy *Mario Stadium *NES Luigi's Pizza Parloru *NES Mario's 8-Bit Worldu *Noki Post Officeu *Peach Garden *Pinata Beachu *Rosalina's Blueprintsu *Toad Mountain *Toadette's Maple Treewayu *Waluigi Pinballu *Wario Coliseum *Yoshi Park Tournament In Tournament mode, players can compete for the trophy. There are three rounds in the tournament. When players win a game, they move on to the next round of the tournament. Each time players win a cup, they can earn one of the three small crystals that corresponds to the sport's color and the players moves on to the next tournament. If all three cups are cleared for that corresponding sport, then it becomes a Sports Crystal that is placed on the Star Ship. After winning the Star Cup of a sport, players unlock a Hard mode for that sport. Opponents are more difficult than in Normal mode. Also, if players clear the Star Cup at all sports, they receive all four Sports Crystals to power the starship. Missions Missions will be making their Mario Sports Mix 2 debut. You need to do tasks for every kind of sports to unlock different kind of things, including items, characters, stadiums, alternative outfits etc. You need to unlock a whole set of nine missions to unlock something. There are ten sets of missions. Internet Mario Sports Mix 2 needs internet connection for an the "Internet Mode". Items File:ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box File:NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin File:CoinsNSMB2.png|Jackpot There are only ten items in Mario Sports Mix 2. There are a couple new items, however, compared to Mario Sports Mix. File:BananaPeel.png|'Banana' Makes the player slip. File:Stand-omb.png|'Bomb-omb' Explodes by the player. File:Fireball.png|'Fireball' Burns the player and stops them. File:Iceball.png|'Iceball' Freezes the player. File:Mega Mushroom.png|'Mega Mushroom' Makes the player bigger. File:Mini Mushroom.png|'Mini Mushroom' Makes the player smaller. File:SuperMushroom.png|'Mushroom' Makes the player faster. File:POW Block.png|'POW Block' Makes all the players trip. File:RedShell.png|'Red Shell' Makes the player fall. File:Star.png|'Star' Makes the player immune. Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Webkinz Mania's Fantendo Concepts Category:Mario Games